Broken
by Nix Noc
Summary: With all the problem that happen inside her house, she can't possibly think any other matter outside -mangaverse


**Chapter I. Introduction**

Pokespe AU!

 _Pokemon Adventure (c) Hidenori Kusaka, Yamamoto Satoshi, and Mato_

 **Notes:** Actually it's written in May. But I don't think I will continue again. Though, I feel it'll be a waste to just delete them so i decide to post it. Will be focusing on another story.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

People think my family is a happy one. That's not true. Sure we put an act outside the house and play a happy family, but they don't really know what's inside it. We learned that we can't really trust people outside the family to share our problems; they can use it against us someday. Well, actually i don't trust my family either. The only one that I trust is my older sister.

My sister is the only one who protects me from all abusing I got at home. She's only a year older than me, yet her body often covered by bruise. She also works her own business so she can use the money for our sake, because both mother and father not really the most responsible parents. Even though we are not poor, but our parents refuse to give us spare money except for pay the schools and pay house bills. We need to buy our food and clothes ourselves, sometimes for them too, because they said it's only fair because they did pay so we can go to school and life in the decent house.

I'm just a coward who will not doing anything without my sister on my side. I ever state my idea to run away from home, but my sister didn't want to be disowned for doing such thing and reasoned that they can't really live a decent life if they ran away, because they are just a teenager and don't have money. Sister also said that they are still our parents and she won't be here with me right now if it's not because of them. But is it really worth it to life like this? We must cook their food, clean the house, got beating when they feels like they have a bad day or if we do something wrong. Sometimes I wondering if our parent do love us or not.

We still do family outing sometimes. I know it's to put a good look as a happy family. My sister always put a smiling on her pretty face, and my parents always act like they really loved us when people around. I can't smile as wide as my sister; it makes me the quiet girl in other people eyes, not that I mind. But the act of love towards their own children, it's makes me a bit upset. I know they do it so people won't believe us if we tell them the truth.

I'm not yet introduce myself as well as my sister. My name is Faitsu, it's a Japanese pronounce from Whi-two, or white-two. They named me like that because didn't want to bother searching new name when I was born, so named me as the second of my sister, her name is White. But my father thought it will put them as a bad parent to name their daughter that carelessly so he made it pronounce like that.

I have blue eyes and a long light brown hair that I usually put as a twin bun, with several hairs that fall because my hair is way too long. I'm only 15. As for my sister, she has the same pair of eyes with me, only mine is sharper and hers is softer. She wore her long curvy hair that colored like a dark chocolate into a single ponytail. As I mention it before, she is a year older than me, and that makes her 16 years old.

Today is the first day for new semester. After finished morning chores and make sure both of my parents already leave for their business, I start to prepare myself for school. I wear a plain white short-sleeve shirt with red ribbon and a dark blue skirt. I grab my school bag and throw it on my shoulder, then go downstairs.

White already at the dining table so I sat across her and take a slice of toast. We eat in the silent and only exchange a few words. We need to get ready fast because we must catch up a bus to go to our school, walking will waste too many times.

"I think I'll get a part-time job," I said to break the silence once we get into the bus.

"You sure? You know I can take care for both of us," She facing me with a worried face. I know she feels like I'm a baby sister to her, but i only a year younger and i want to help her too.

"I'm sure. I want to have the experience too, and well, it'll make more reason for me to not going home right after school," I nod my head and smiles at her. The last part seems a good excuse for her so she didn't ask me any further about it.

"Fine then, do as you wish. Just don't force yourself, you know high-school is though!" she laugh a bit and I giggled in response.

 **.**

When we arrived at school, White pulls me towards a certain hall. That Hall is full of student, so I guess, there's where we can get the information which class we are. We can't see it with this entire student here so we wait for them to cleared up then we start searching our name.

"Faitsu, you are on class 1-C, just go to second floor and go to the right, you can search there! Now go!" She push me and back to search her own name. She went to this school too last year, so she already know where the classes.

"Okay, meet me at lunch, okay?"

"Sure! Now go! And don't forget, there'll be an opening ceremony right after lunch," she reminds me while still searching her name, there's a lot of student we have here.

"Right. Later, sis." I wave a bit and start walking towards the stairs. It's not long before i arrive at my destination. The door is open so I can peek into the room.

Most of the student already there I think, and it makes the class a bit loud. Not so loud, though, just kind of festive. There are several groups talking and gossiping. It's seems like most of the student come from the same middle high. Well, this school has the middle high section too, so I guess they just continue from there. As for myself, I went to different school that near home before, but decide I want to study at the same school with White, she seems happy about it too.

"Why don't you go in?" a soft voice behind me a bit startled me. I turn to face a pink haired girl in the same uniform as me, only she wearing a baby blue blazer.

"You are in this class too, right?" she questions me again,

"oh, yes, sorry to block the entrance," i step aside and give her an apologize smile, which she return it.

"That's okay, I'm Nancy anyway," she offered a handshake to me which I gratefully accept,

"I'm Faitsu,"

"Nice to meet you, let's go inside, shall we?" she said again, I nod my head and go inside the class after her.

The classmates are friendly. They greet us and welcome us when we are in. That's when I know that Nancy is a new student too, like me. Most of them starting to introduce themselves and so do us. I'm not used to be talkative, so I go to empty seat and just sit there after introducing myself and a small talk.

The bell is ringing several times as a sign that the class will start soon. I'm sure that the first period, or all the period until lunch won't be filled by study. Even the teacher aren't here yet.

That's when a boy with red eyes comes into the room.

"Rakutsu! We're at the same class!"

"Oh my! I'm dreaming or what!?"

"i know already fufufu,"

...and more of them. It's almost all the girl in the classroom. May be this guy is a school idol or something?

He starts greeting all of them and starts making conversation with the girls. Nancy seems interested if you looking at her pink cheek. I need to admit that the boy cheerfulness and his looks really make him hard to not stand out. He seems like have an amazing charm too. But too bad, I like to stay away from popular stuff.

It's like all the girls now talking with him, well, some guys too. But then His eyes averted towards mine. I didn't know I was staring, may be because I want to be observant? He just smile sweetly and start walking towards me.

Or maybe he want to take a seats somewhere around there. Please be it. Don't approach me. I don't need boy attentions.

"Hello there," He waved his hand in front of me,

"Uhm, hi..." I answer quietly.

"Well it's seems like, you are the only one that I don't know her name yet. May I know this beautiful young woman's name?" Is he trying to flirt with me? I look around with corner of my eyes and see some of girl shoot me an envy looks while the other students already talking about other things.

"Faitsu," I offered. His smiles only get wider, if it's even possible.

"Nice name you got there, its suit your pretty face." If you think I'm blush madly, you are wrong. I'm just uncomfortable because i never have a boy this close.

"Uh, thanks?"

"A shy one, I see? Well, do you mind if I sit here?"

Yes. I do mind. Now go to the other seat. And I'm not shy; I only don't want to talk much.

"Okay..." I said that instead...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
